Dryga Swords
Dryga Swords The Three Dryga Swords are sacred blades forged from the Nyo element. Which the drakoans believe is a magical metal that Dryga left behind when she descended to Nyova. There are Only three Swords, as the first Titans only created three, Autumnmoon created the Sword of Light, Silverstar created the Sword of Twilight, and a female Shadow Hunter named Nightthunder created the black Sword of Storms(a blade with shadow magic). Tsor'ac Crafted by Autumnmoon, one of the first three Titans. She found the Nyo element along with Nightshade and Silverstar and harnessed the power it contained by forging it into three swords. Autumnmoon appeared as an Inferno class, so she decided her blade would be of fire. The blade was golden, and it glowed whenever light from the sun touched it. The Sword of Light harnesses power from the sun, so when the sun goes down, it loses its fire and light power. To accomodate, Autumnmoon inserted a Magma Stone into the sword's handle. The Magma Stone stores the sun's energy and keeps it in the sword even when the sun has set. The Sword of Light is described as having a fiery, jagged blade with flame-like designs in the handle. Magm'rok This Sword was made by Silverstar, a Twilight Hunter, the opposite of a Shadow Hunter. She created this Sword to settle the unbalance between the two attributes. Twilight is seen as a mix of shadow and light, and that is why the Sword holds strange abilities: it can slaughter anything, even the undead, but can heal the most fatal of wounds in seconds. Silverstar is the great-grandmother of the current Titan Sharpfang. The Guardians of the Temple of Twilight had told her this is why the Sword accepted her. Xxa'rok The last Dryga Sword crafted by Nightthunder, the first Shadow Hunter Titan. She created this Sword with the power to summon any kind of storm with any level of strength. But this Sword is difficult to control, as it can sense emotions and can trigger a storm depending on the the strength of whatever emotion that person is feeling. This Sword, like the other two, are in fact, alive. It chooses and accepts its master, and kills all those who seek power and control. The innards of the blade house a storm itself, as Shadowstorm stated when she found the Sword of Storms where it was hidden. It was no coincedence that it was her who found this particular Dryga Sword, Shadowstorm is a direct descendant of Nightthunder. And that is exactly why the Sword accepted her. Although there were three swords that brought peace, there was one that was corrupt and evil: The Sword of Souls. This unholy sword was said to be created and belonged to Soulkeeper's great great grandather, Lord Kato. Non-Dryga Blades: Sword of Souls: The Sword crafted with artificial magic by Lord Kato. He sought control over all the lands of Nyova, and he crafted the Sword of Souls to help him. This sword had a crooked blade and is housing artificial magic. While this Sword is not one of the Dryga Swords, it is equally powerful. But since this blade is pure steel, it can be broken fairly easily by a Titan. The Sword of Souls has been in Soulkeeper's family for generations, though it was kept hidden for centuries. It has been rumored that this sword can steal the very soul of a victim and keep it locked inside its handle stone. The more souls it harbors, the stronger the sword becomes.